Intellectual property (IP) is a legal field that refers to creations of the mind, such as musical, literary, and artistic works; inventions; and, symbols, names, images, and designs used in commerce. IP includes, among other things, copyrights, trademarks, patents, and related rights. Under IP law, the holder of one these “properties” has certain rights to the creative work, commercial symbol, or invention that is covered by it. IP confers a bundle of rights in relation to the particular form or manner in which ideas or information is expressed or manifested, and not in relation to the ideas or concepts themselves (the idea-expression divide). The term “intellectual property” denotes the specific legal rights which authors, inventors, and other IP holders may hold and exercise, and not the intellectual work itself.